The New IT Girl
by finding neverland
Summary: Veronica Mars is the new kid in town. Her father, Keith Mars is one of the most prominent figures in the world of technology. Little old Neptune isn't ready for this new girl. She's going to flip Neptune inside out. But is Lily Kane up for the challenge?
1. Hello Neptune, Goodbye Beverly Hills

- - -

**T**he

**N**ew

**I**t

**G**irl

- - -

**G**_o_**o**_d_ **B**_y_**e **_B_**e**_v_**e**_r_**l**_y_** H**_i_**l**_l_**s****H**_e_**l**_l_**o **_N_**e**_p_**t**_u_**n**_e_

_- - -_

Veronica was leaving behind Beverly Hills, her home town to move to some new town that sounded so retro. Doesn't her father know that people move to Beverly Hills not move away from it? But than again her father was always slow on this season's trend. No, this wasn't a scene from 'Mean Girls'. This was real life. Where girls idolized each other for being beautiful not talented or smart. Veronica was attending Beverly High where she was the most popular girl there. She didn't want to move away to some boring town where soccer moms existed driving their little brats to soccer games and cheating on their husbands with the pool boy. No way did she want to leave all this behind just because her father needed a 'change'. So what? It's not like everything is about him. What about her? According to her sources they thought that Veronica was hanging out with the 'wrong' crowd. WRONG! She was the one that set the trends and picked on the dorkwads. Parents these days. Didn't they ever learn that there's more than meets the eye?

**ItHurtsToBeCute: Hey Ronnie pooh! I can't believe your leaving us:(**

**BeverlyBabe: I know Liz...My dad's soo not fair. I mean come on. We're going to some buh-oring place to live.**

**ItHurtsToBeCute: That sucks Ronnie! But hey maybe you'll meet cute guys there! I heard in Neptune that's where **

** _THE_ Aaron Echolls lives!**

**BeverlyBabe: NO EFFING WAY! _Squeals_ So that's where heart throb Logan Echolls lives?**

**ItHurtsToBeCute: That's right V! So it doesn't seem that bad since hottie Logan Echolls lives there.You lucky bitch!**

**BeverlyBabe: No it doesn't...Well I have something to look forward to now. Well TTYL. Dad's coming. Love ****ya!**

**ItHurtsToBeCute: Love ya ronnie! IM me on your sidekick later!**

Veronica flipped her sidekick closed as she slipped it into her fresh off the runway, Christian Dior purse. _Everything's about packed. I guess I'm ready to go. Good bye Beverly Hills..._

"Veronica are you done up there? 'Cause we have to go and I'm not getting younger here!" Keith shouted to his 17 year old daughter.

"Yeah dad! I'm ready!" Veronica shouted back. She left her room as the moving guys got ready to pack everything away and drive it all the way to Neptune. Veronica took one last look at the Mansion she grew up in. There were so many good memories of Veronica's childhood in this house. She was going to miss this place.

"Good bye Beverly Hills...Hello Neptune..." Veronica whispered as she sat in the Mercedes that her father was in already. _I hope Neptune'll be ready for me. 'Cause I'm going to turn it inside out..._

**A/N:** Hey I hope you guys like this new story. I'm going to update 'The Forgotten Story of Two Lovers" and "My Name Is

Cassidy Casablancas" later on. Message me on what you think of this new story!


	2. Beverly Friends

- - -

**T**he

**N**ew

**I**t

**G**irl

- - -

**B**_e_**v**_e_**r**_l_**y **_F_**r**_i_**e**_n_**d**_s_

- - -

Veronica was currently sitting in the private jet plane owned by none other than Keith Mars, technology tycoon. Keith Mars can rival THE Bill Gates who created the infamous Microsoft. But luckily these two men have decided to come together and create a new and improved computer system know as the 'Micromars'. 'Micromars' was coming out in 2010 and it was going to be a big hit. With two of the worlds most renown techno Geeks coming together to create the new computer system. Of course, being Keith Mars daughter had its perks. No, she wasn't the daughter that the tabloids got rich off. Capturing her doing drugs, shop lifting, dancing on bar tables or any of that. NO! She was the daughter that was on the cheer leading squad, helping out the needy, on the student government, tutoring troubled kids, reading to the old and young and the daughter that attended dinner parties with you so you can show her off. She was the dream daughter of every celebrity. She was witty, beautiful and funny. Veronica Mars only appeared in tabloids for her good deeds. Teen People listed her as one of Americas hottest celebrities under the age of 25. She was number 2. She appeared on the covers of Cosmo Girl, Teen People, Cosmopolitan, Elle, J14 and others. Veronica Mars was the poster child of perfection.

"You still angry at me for moving us to Neptune honey?" Keith asked his daughter as he sipped from a champagne flute filled with imported water from Iceland where the water was supposedly cleaner.

"Dad...Why do you always bother me? YES I do forgive you." Veronica said as she smiled at her father.

"Hey! Thats my girl!" Keith exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug.

"EW DAD! I hope no one saw us or I'd be so embarrassed seen hugging my father. This is so embarrassing." Veronica said as her father chuckled at her.

"Aw Veronica. You're ashamed of me? Your oh so great father. Who by the way gives you the money that you use to buy your designer clothes. You know that Pucci Hucci or whatever you call it." Keith said as Veronica gave him a strange look.

"DAD ITS GUCCI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! Gosh...I'm so embarrassed now.." Veronica said as she buried her face in her hands. Keith chuckled at his daughter before he got up to talk to the pilot. Veronica stared out the window as the plane started flight it was a 30 minute flight to Neptune. She sighed as she started tapping her fingers. RING! RING! Veronica picked up her Motorola razor as her sidekick went off too. Veronica rolled her eyes as she picked her side kick up and started too text and talk to Liz and Elle.

"Hey Elle!" Veronica exclaimed as she slipped her sidekick out of her purse to text Liz.

"Hey Veronica. Sorry for calling you and all while you're on the plane but I just had to talk to you." Elle replied as Veronica heard her plop onto her bed.

**BeverlyBabe**: Hey Liz!

**ItHurtsToBeCute**: Hey Ronnie pooh! Sorry for IMing you and all but I was getting bored.

"It's okay Elle! So what do you need to talk about?"

"It's just...Well how do I put it? I'm thinking about having it you know with Brad. I mean we've been going out since Freshman year and we're gonna be Seniors soon! And like before we started dating we had a crush on each other ever since 7th grade!"

"Elle this is for you to decide. Not me. I'm not just going to tell you to give up your V card just like that. But I don't want you to regret anything. So all I can tell you is to think about it."

"I don't know V. I just feel so confused. Like hell dump me just because were not getting any action and all. And I think I'm in love with him. So if he dumps me Ill be losing my world...OH VERONICA WHAT DO I DO?!"

"ELLE! CHILL! Okay. Well if he does dump you for that reason than hes not worth it. Don't give it up, Elle. Just wait and see what happens. I know how important it is to you...Okay?"

"I guess you're right Veronica. But I'm still not sure...I mean I want to be with him and all...I mean how about if he does leave me? You're gone now so who'll comfort me?"

"Oh Elle...You're such a drama queen. Don't worry if he does break up with you. Don't cry in front of him or in public. Cry behind closed doors and talk to close friends. I'm sure Liz'll help you. And you can always call me."

"Thanks Veronica. You really are a great friend. Im gonna miss ya doll!"

"I know I'm great. Ciao Bella!"

**ItHurtsToBeCute**: Hey Ronnie! You there? HELLO?

**BeverlyBabe**: Sorry Liz. I was talking to Elle. She can be such a drama queen sometimes...

**ItHurtsToBeCute**: I know. She was talking to you about her V card right?

**BeverlyBabe**: Yup...Lemme guess she asked you too?

**ItHurtsToBeCute**: Yup. You know how Elle is. Shes insecure and stuff.

**BeverlyBabe**: You got that right.

**ItHurtsToBeCute**: LOL! You're so mean!

**BeverlyBabe:** Like you're any better...Psh..

**ItHurtsToBeCute**: Whatever Ronnie! Lol...

**BeverlyBabe**: Lol...We're so retarded.

**ItHurtsToBeCute**: Yeah but we're still hot!

**BeverlyBabe**: True that!

**ItHurtsToBeCute:** Gotta go! My sisters here I'm going to shop!

**BeverlyBabe**: Lucky bitch! Ugh I bet you totally planned this. Whatevs. Ciao bella.

**ItHurtsToBeCute**: Au revoir!

Veronica closed her phones as she put it back in her Christian Dior bag. She fiddled with her BCBG MaxAzira top that cost a fortune. But hey you had to dress to impress.

"Landing in 5 minutes.." the pilot said into the loud speaker as Veronica stared out the window. It was final. She left Beverly Hills and is now going to live in Neptune. How tacky did that sound? But then again if the Echolls lived here. It couldn't be that bad.

**A/N**: Hey message me about this new chapter. Anyways too my other readers I'm putting my other stories on hold. I'm not

really interested in the other stories right now but I will update them! But Ill be updating this one mostly! Keep the messages

coming good or bad! I want to know what the readers think about the story and send me your name if you want to appear in

the story! Thanks for reading! I really appreciate you all!

**Lots of love to:**

**Lamiss12, VMARS, WantingChino, Rose, Rocks and Glass, Kel **and last but not least **xoxJayBirdxox**!


	3. The She Devil Arrives

- - -

**T**he

**N**ew

**I**t 

**G**irl

- - -

**T**_h_**e **_S_**h**_e_** D**_e_**v**_i_**l **_A_**r**_r_**i**_v_**e**_s_

- - -

Lily was floating around on her Olympic size pool with Madison and Shelly. Of course, Logan was hanging out with Duncan. Why would he want to hang out with Duncan when he could be with the _amazing _Lily Kane? After, all she was beautiful no wait not beautiful more like gorgeous. _No I'm neither I'm too beautiful for words to describe. I'd be a muse for artists during the 18th century. _

"Hey Lily, did you hear?" Madison said as she slipped her sunglasses off. The three girls propped themselves up with their arms as they listened to the new gossip that Madison had to share.

"Hear what?" Lily asked.

"Like O-M-G? You guys like totally didn't like hear?!" Madison exclaimed as the other two rolled their eyes, Madison always had to over emphasize everything she gave all blondes a bad name.

"Don't know what?" Shelly said as she slipped her newly bought Dolce & Gabbana glasses off.

"That like _THE_ Veronica Mars is going to like live here in like Neptune!" Madison squealed.

"OH MY GAWD! NO EFFING WAY! SHE'S GOING TO LIVE HERE! THAT IS LIKE TOTALLY STELLAR!" Shelly screamed in excitement.

"Veronica who...?" Lily asked. Of course, she knew who Veronica was. She did after all read magazines and somehow Veronica would always appear in one. But she was probably some spoiled prat. What made her so different? Besides Lily didn't like that the spotlight wasn't on her after all it did belong to her.

"LIKE you seriously don't know who Veronica is? Lily where have you been? Living in a cave or something? Cause she's in every magazine! She's _perfect!_ She's beautiful, kind, artistic and smart!" Shelly said as she smiled at the thought of being able to meet Veronica.

"Oh...? Well she can't be as pretty as me. And she can't be that _perfect_." Lily said as she flipped her hair. _Puh-lease if this whore is coming to invade my territory I'll chew her up and spit her out in a second. _

"Yeah...I guess you're right Lily..." Shelly replied. _Of course I'm right. I am after all Lily Kane. Just because some spoilt prat is coming to Neptune doesn't mean anything at all. _

"Hey what was the commotion?" Logan asked as he plopped down into a chair.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked as she swam towards him.

"You know what I mean Lil." Logan replied, raking his hands through his spiked brown hair.

"You're no fun..." Lily pouted. Logan chuckled at Lily's comment as he urged her to go on.

"Alright. Well you know Veronica Mars?" Lily asked.

"OF COURSE! Who doesn't? She's like every rich families dream daughter!" Logan said. Lily rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She was starting to hate Veronica more and more.

"Yeah well she's going to move here." Lily said in a bored tone.

"Really? But she lives in Beverly Hills. Why would she want to move to Neptune? This would be like a goldfish compared to a dolphin. Wow...That's weird." Logan replied.

"Why are you so interested Logan? It's just a girl!" Lily said harshly.

"Geez Lily are you jealous? And besides I just want to know why someone like her would move here." Logan replied as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not jealous! I'm just sick of everyone talking about Veronica! I mean what's so great about her?" Lily replied hotly.

"Nothing Lily. She can never compare to you." Logan said as he kissed her on the forehead. Lily smiled at him.

"Thanks Logan. That makes me feel better..." Lily said as she leaned in to kiss him. Logan smiled as the two started to kiss.

"HEY GET A ROOM!" Duncan yelled as he came with cans of soda.

"I DON' THINK SO DK!" Logan yelled back as Lily rejoined the girls.

"So this is who you left me for? Logan I'm hurt! What will I tell Logan Jr. and Duncan Jr.?" Dunan said as he placed his hand over his heart for dramatic effect. Logan chuckled as he snatched a can.

"Dude did you know that **THE** Veronica Mars is coming to live here?" Logan said as the two boys faced each other.

"Yeah...My dad has been talking about it fr like a week. He's going to invite the Mars over for some dinner. Mom's been pretty happy lately. I think she's happy that Veronica's coming. I mean she's like the perfect daughter something mom always wanted. And I heard that Veronica doesn't have a mother anymore since her parents divorce. So Celeste is hoping she'll be able to fill that role." Duncan said.

"Wow...So I guess you are going to meet her. YOU'RE SO LUCKY DK! Man wouldn't I give anything to meet her. I mean I hear she's hawt like hell." Logan said as the two boys laughed.

"Yeah well I hope she is..." Duncan said as they headed into the Kane mansion to play some video games.

**Mean While...**

Veronica stepped out of the jet plane as she inhaled a deep breath of the Californian air.

"It feels good to finally be outside!" Veronica said as a small smile played on her lips. _Boy do I hope everyone's talking about my arrival! I can't wait to have everyone bowing at my feet..._

"Come on honey the limos here!" Keith shouted as Veronica picked up her purse and walked towards the limo. Veronica climbed in next to her father as the limo drove towards their new home.


	4. Attraction

- - -

**T**he

**N**ew

**I**t

**G**irl

- - -

**A**_t_**t**_r_**a**_c_**t**_i_**o**_n_

- - -

"VERONICA OVER HERE!

MISS. MARS WHAT MADE YOU MOVE TO NEPTUNE?

VERONICA ARE YOU GOING TO BE ATTENDING NEPTUNE HIGH?

POSE FOR A PICTURE!

VERONICA!

VERONICA!"

The reporters flocked around the Limousin as they bombarded Veronica with questions about her arrival to Neptune. Brett and Bruno, Keith's bodyguards pushed the reporters away as they made a pathway for the Mars family. They finally reached the gate to Veronica's new home as the rented Limo drove away. She walked onto the Mars estate at a slow leisure pace while everyone else left to go into the house to get away from the paparazzi, Veronica turned around and posed for a picture before she walked up the large marble steps leading to the Mars estate. The Mars estate was the best that money can buy. It was the largest and most expensive mansion in Neptune. But to Keith, it was cheaper then the mansion they owned in Beverly Hills, which was worth 4 times the worth of this new house. Veronica walked into the foyer of the house as she handed her maid, Lilian, her bag.

"VERONICA! GET DRESSED WERE HEADING TO THE KANE'S!" Keith shouted as Veronica ran up the steps towards her room. Luckily, her father sent the servants and movers early to furnish, clean, and decorate the house. She walked over towards one of her many walk in closets. Yes, she has more than one closet. (**A/N**: I'm so jealous. I want more than one closet too.) Veronica pulled out a random silk blue Versace dress. The silk was a color of midnight blue that brought out Veronicas ther blue in Veronica's eyes. The dress came up to her knees and she wore a pair of metallic blue shoes to go with the dress. She put on a set of sapphire jewelry and applied her make up. The last and final step of the process was doing her hair. Veronica spring curled the ends of her hair as she mussed it up giving her a sexy, innocent look.

"YOU READY VERONICA?" Keith screamed from the bottom of the steps.

"I'M READY!" Veronica yelled in return as she left her room and walked towards the steps.

"You look beautiful honey." Keith said as the linked arms walking out towards the Ferrari outside.

"Thanks daddy.." Veronica said as she smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Keith got in the drivers seat as Veronica walked towards the passenger seat and they set off for the Kane residence.

"Why hello Keith and Veronica." Celeste and Jake greeted the Mars.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kane. Its a pleasure to meet you." Veronica replied as she shook their hands.

"Its a pleasure to meet you two." Keith replied as he shook their hands too.

"You have a lovely daughter." Celeste said as she smiled at Veronica.

"Oh no Mrs. Kane. I'm just respecting my elders as I was taught to do." Veronica said as she smiled at Keith.

"She's a modest girl isn't she?" Keith asked with a sparkle in his brown eyes.

"She is." Jake said.

"Shes like a Barbie doll in a way." Keith said as he smiled affectionately at Veronica.

"We have a son, Duncan who's the same age as Veronica. And a daughter, Lily who's one year older." Celeste said as she smiled at Veronica and Keith.

"Oh really? Well I bet they're just as well behaved as Veronica." Keith said.

"Well Duncan yes. But our daughter Lily...More like a no. Shes wild and never listens to us." Celeste cried in exasperation.

"But maybe Veronica will be able to influence her into becoming like her." Celeste said with a wistful expression.

"Well come on in." Jake said as he lead the two towards the living room.

"DUNCAN! LILY! GUEST ARE HERE!" Celeste shouted. Duncan ran down the stairs as he greeted Keith and Veronica. Lily walked down slowly as she stopped in front of Veronica. _So this is the girl that everyones going crazy over. I have to give her credit that she is gorgeous. But Ill make sure to ruin her pretty little image._ **So this must be the infamous Lily Kane. Well I hope shes ready to give up her thrown as Queen Bee of Neptune...**

"Don't be rude Lily! Greet them!" Celeste scolded.

"No its okay Mrs. Kane." Veronica said with a sugary smile.

"Hi, I'm Veronica Mars. Its nice to meet you Lily. Ive heard so much about you!" Veronica said as she smiled warmly at Lily. Lily gave Veronica a tight lipped smile as she nodded.

"So Veronica you're going to Neptune High?" Celeste asked.

Yeah...I hope Ill have as much fun there as I did at Beverly High. Veronica replied.

"So what curricular activities did you have at your old school?" Celeste asked

"I was on the cheer leading squad, student government, badminton team, key club, events committee, and I tutored students." Veronica replied.

"Thats going to help you for college, thats for sure." Duncan said.

"Yeah it is. But I'm doing it from the goodness of my heart. I think that young people these days need to spend more time outdoors." Veronica said as Celeste nodded her approval.

"Oh really Veronica? So if you want to help out the world and make it a better place. You should stop using cars, and wearing animal furs." Lily said in an innocent tone.

"Actually Lily. I appreciate your concern. But what would I be if I didn't drive a hybrid and FYI I don't buy real leather of furs. I'd be a hypocrite if I myself don't take the necessary steps to help the world." Veronica said in a matter of fact voice. The door bell rang.

"Oh I hope that you don't mind. But I brought company." Lily said as she answered the door. In walked none other then Logan Echolls.

"I'm glad you could make it Logan!" Lily said as she kissed Logan on the lips.

"Yeah.." Logan said as he stared at Veronica. **_Wow...Veronica is way more hotter in person then in the magazines...That's for sure._**

"Hi, I'm Veronica Mars." Veronica said as she stretched her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Logan." Logan said as he kissed her hand. Veronica smirked inwardly at Logan's kiss on th hand. **Hookand bait! **Veronica smiled as Lily fumed with anger at the attention Veronica was receiving from Logan. Logan was suppose to be head over heels with Lily not Veronica!

"It's dinner time." Celeste said as she showed them into the dining room. They all filed in after Celeste. Logan sat next to Veronica, staring at her intently while Lily sat next to Logan, trying to recapture his attention. Duncan sat with Keith. And Jake and Celeste sat at the heads of the table.

"So Veronica how are you liking Neptune?" Logan asked as he gave a crooked smile.

"I'm liking it so far..." Veronica said as she returned the smile.

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my story! This is only part 1 of the dinner. Wait till part 2! It's going to be waay more drama filled!Thank you to all my readers! I REALLY appreciate it. I'm writing this story for you guys since you all rock. Please tell me what you think of the story. I'd like to hear some suggestions. Thanks again.


	5. The War Has Begun

- - -

**T**he

**N**ew

**I**t

**G**irl

- - -

**T**_h_**e **_W_**a**_r _**H**_a_**s **_B_**e**_g_**u**_n_

- - -

Logan and Veronica smiled at each other as Lily huffed.

"Hey Logan. You wanna go outside for a swim?" Lily asked.

"Yeah sure I guess..." Logan said as he smiled at Lily. _Finally! Gosh...Why was he paying so much attention to Veronica...I mean I am his girlfriend. I'm not liking this new girl. Definitely not liking her. She's just so perfect...If anyone was the closest to perfect it'd probably be Veronica...She's such a loser...What a biznatch..._ Little did Lily know that Veronica wasn't what everyone made her out to be. Everyone expected Veronica to be perfect in every single way. (**A/N:** Omnious much?)

"Alright once dinner is done we can go in the pool for a dip." Lily said as she gave Logan a sexy grin. Logan gave her a lop sided smile in return. **He looks so cute when he does _that _smile... **

"Alright I guess dinner is done everybody. We'll be having some refreshments in the living room now." Celeste said as everyone stood up. Logan and Lily snuck off towards the pool as everybody made their way towards the living room.

"So Veronica, can't wait to start a new school?" Duncan asked as they both walked together. **Yeah sure if you mean starting over as the new girl and having everybody watching your every move. Then sure I would _love_ to start a new school. **

"Yeah, I'm pretty nervous though..." Veronica said.

"Really?" Duncan said with a shocked expression. **OH NO! Don't tell me that he thinks I'm going to be one of Lily's toadies. I'm no follower. I'm a leader. Especially after the way I lived in Beverly Hills everyone should be bowing at my feet.**

"Like what?" Duncan asked with curiosity written all over his face.

"Oh you know every new girl's fears. Not fitting in." Veronica said as she inspected her nails. **More like finding clones of Lily...Ugh! That'd be horrible. **

"Well you shouldn't worry. I think you'll fit right in.." Duncan said as he patted Veronica on the shoulder.

"Duncan Veronica, you are excused. You can go to the pool." Celeste said. Duncan led Veronica over towards the pool where they could see Lily and Logan making out in the pool. Veronica crinkled her pert nose at the sight.

"I don't think I ever want to swim in your pool now..." Veronica said as Duncan chuckled at her comment.

"Hey! I have to deal with this everyday! You have it better!" Duncan said as they both laughed.

"You're right I do have it better." Veronica said as they both walked out of the house.

"HEY LOGAN CUT THE PDA!" Duncan shouted as the two turned around.

"AW MAN! BUT IT WAS JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD PART!" Logan shouted back. Lily flipped her hair as she got out of the pool.

"Hi Ver-ronica." Lily said as she strutted pass her with a smirk on her face.

"Hi Lily." Veronica said as she gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"You know honey, you might get wrinkles if you smile too much." Lily said as she wrapped a towel around herself.

"Yeah well your face might stay frozen with that horrendous smirk of yours!" Veronica shouted at Lily's retreating figure.Veronica sneered at Lily's back. **She's just another stuck up brat. I'll get her... And she'll fall hard. As the saying goes, the bigger they are the harder they fall. Well Lily prepare to face your downfall as Miss. Popularity at Neptune.**

"Soo Veronica. I see that Lily has taken a _special _liking to you." Logan said as he got out of the pool. **Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here.**

"Yeah, well most girls act hostile at me." Veronica said as she rolled her eyes. Logan and Duncan chuckled at each other.

"You should meet Duncan's girlfriend, Meg one day. She's one of the sweetest girls here in Neptune. Too sweet for my liking though." Logan said as Duncan punched him in the arm. **That Meg girl reminds me of Elle...**

"I'd love to meet her! When can I see her?" Veronica said perkily. After all, this Meg character reminded her of one of her closest friend in Beverly Hills.

"I guess you can meet her tomorrow. She's on the cheer leading squad. So I'm sure you two will have plenty to talk about." Duncan said as he smiled. **Aww...That's so sweet! He's in love with Meg. Just like Elle and Brad.**

"Sure, where do you want to meet?" Veronica asked.

"How about Dog Beach? I'm pretty sure your getting sick of the Kane residence." Logan said as Duncan punched him in the arm.

"Are you saying my house is boring?" Duncan said with mock hurt.

"Why darling, why would I ever say such a thing! I love you, remember that." Logan said as they both pretended to kiss. Veronica giggled at their foolishness. **Just like Alex and Will. **

"Sure, I'll meet you guys at Dog Beach. I'm pretty sure it's that beach I passed on my way home." Veronica said as she thought about how long it would take to get ready.

"Yup. There's only one beach here in Neptune." Duncan said. Veronica smiled at him.

"Hey guys, thanks again. You're making me feel...how do I say this? Like as if I'm back at Beverly." Veronica said as she re-entered the house and walked towards the living room. On her journey towards the door she was cut off by Lily.

"If you know what's good for you Veronica, you'll stay away from my friends." Lily whispered dangerously.

"And whys that, Lily?" Veronica said with an innocent look on her face. Lily laughed hollowly at her.

"I'm not blind like everyone else. I can see through your little Miss. Perfect act. You better watch out Mars. Wouldn't want to hurt that pretty little face of yours now do we?" Lily said.

"Okay, if your going all evil step mother on me. You better realize that this Cinderella is going to take you down. And I'm not afraid. About that last comment. You better watch out yourself wouldn't want for your face to look any uglier now do we?" Veronica said as she sneered at Lily.

"Whatever. You're just another Beverly Hills bratty little girl." Lily said. **OH NO SHE DIDN'T! I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL! THAT STUPID BIZNATCH!**

"Excuse me, but can't you see that I'm no little girl." Veronica said as she stepped closer to Lily.

"Oh well, I didn't know. You know with your dress and all. You look like a tall kid." Lily said.

"Hey at least I look younger than I really am. Unlike some people. I don't look like a 30 year old housewife who has botox injections every month." Veronica replied.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Veronica said as she pushed Lily into the wall and walking towards the living room door.

"OH! And Lily, get ready to fall." Veronica said as she opened the doors.


	6. Sweet Home Alabama

- - -

**T**he

**N**ew

**I**t

**G**irl

- - -

**S**_w_**e**_e_**t **_H_**o**_m_**e **_A_**l**_a_**b**_a_**m**_a_

- - -

**A/N:** Hey sorry that I haven't updated in forever. But hey it's summer and I really don't want to stay locked up in a house sitting in front of a computer all day. But I'll probably update every week on a Saturday or a Sunday maybe even a Friday. Sorry about the delay in all the stories. Hehe...Yeah well thank you to all the supportive readers!

Veronica sat in front of the mirror staring at her reflection looking for flaws in her makeup. **Good there are no flaws. **Veronica patted down her hair and took a deep breath. Today was her first day leaving her house and _actually _going into town presenting herself to Neptune. Veronica stood up from the stool she was sitting on and smoothed down her navy blue Abercrombie polo and her jean skirt. (**A/N:** Hah...I _really_ like polos.) Veronica took a last glance in the mirror. **My ponytail looks fine and my clothing look fine alright I should be ready to go.** She slipped on a pair of navy flip-flops and walked out her bedroom door. She hummed 'Who I Am Hates Who I've Been' by Relient K as she hopped down the marble steps. **BEEP! BEEP! **Veronica jumped down the remaining steps as she walked out of the house towards Duncan's car. She stared at the black BMW with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with the eyebrow, Veronica?" Duncan asked as he raised his own eyebrow.

"Well it's just that most guys that I know usually drive Ferraris or Porsches." Veronica replied.

"Oh well Neptune isn't like Beverly Hills you know. We're more modest I guess." Duncan said as Veronica hopped into the backseat of the BMW.

"Hi I'm Meg!" a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes said enthusiastically as she gave Veronica a sweet smile.

"Hey I'm Veronica but please call me Ronnie or Ronica." Veronica replied as she assessed Meg by the clothing she was wearing. **Light pink polo, white skirt, pink flip-flops and her hair is in a ponytail. From my oh-so-awesome skills I can tell that Meg is sweet, innocent, peppy type of girl. She's sort of like that sweet home Alabama type of girl from what I'm guessing.**

"So what do you think of little old Neptune?" Meg asked.

"Oh..Well a lot of people seem to ask me what I think on Neptune. Is it some sort of ritual?" Veronica joked. Meg laughed at the comment.

"I'm sorry that I asked." Meg said.

"Hey it's okay! No harm done." Veronica replied.

"Well we're here at the beach." Duncan said as he pulled into a parking spot near the sidewalk that led towards Dog beach.

"ALRIGHT!" both girls shouted as they hopped out of the car and ran towards the water. I mean who wouldn't be happy? It's summer time and your going to spend your day at the beach with your friends.

"So how was living in Beverly Hills like? Did you live next door to any stars?" Meg asked.

"Yeah I did see stars. But truth be told they don't look so great in real life. Living in Beverly is like a dreamland. Everyone has a big house and shiny new cars." Veronica replied as she laid down on the beach towel.

"Wow...That's s cool! I'd love to live in Beverly Hills..." Meg said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"That's cool. But it's not all that great as everyone says it to be. I mean I sort of think that Beverly Hills is overrated." Veronica replied.

"What do you mean?" Meg asked with a questioning look.

"Well you see everyone thinks that it's so great and that everywhere you look you see a bunch of beautiful girls or a bunch of hot guys." Veronica said.

"Well I guess so..But everybody in Beverly Hills should have enough money to get some plastic surgery if they're ugly and all..." Meg said as she tilted her head confusedly. Veronica laughed at Meg's comment. She was definitely naive.

"Oh Meg...If they get plastic surgery they aren't truly beautiful the. Are they?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But it'd be nice to know that you're super rich and don't need to think about the money you're spending." Meg said.

"That may be true Meg but if you do that then you're money is going to go out more than come in." Veronica replied as both girls thought about the pros and cons of being rich.

"Yeah and I'd rather be poor. Money changes people for the worst." Meg said as she nodded her head in agreement with her statement.

"Yup. Being born rich may have it's perks but there are downsides. Like the paparazzi." Veronica said.

"Yeah. I'd hate to be stalked about a bunch of freaks." Meg said as both girls laughed.

"ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO SIT THERE ALL DAY?" Logan yelled.

"YEAH WE ARE! WE DON'T WANT TO RUIN OUR CLOTHING AND GET SALT ONTO OUR BODIES!" Veronica shouted back. Duncan and Logan ditched the girls to ride some waves instead of lying on the beach or as they like to say bake in the sun.

"Well Veronica you don't have to worry. After all your father could build you your own mall named after you and still have loads of money left." Logan replied as he walked towards them carrying his surfboard.

"Hah hah Logan. Laugh it up why don't you..I mean you shouldn't be talking your father could do the same thing!" Veronica shot back as she rolled her eyes at Logan.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady!" Logan mocked as he wagged a finger at her. Duncan ran towards them wet from falling into the water too many times.

"Geez you guys are immature. I mean come on! You're arguing about who's father could buy a mall!" Duncan said as they all laughed about how stupid the argument sounded.

"You're right Duncan. I mean we all know that my father could buy the most malls." Veronica said as Logan and Duncan objected to it.

"NO! My father's an actor he could defiantly buy more malls!" Logan retorted.

"Yeah so what? Your father's salary depends on his movies!" Veronica shot back as they started to argue about who's richer. Duncan and Meg sighed as they shook their heads at them.

"This is going to take sometime.." Duncan said as Meg nodded her head.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DUNCAN?" Veronica and Logan shouted as they turned towards him.

"Uuummm...Heh heh heh nothing...?" Duncan replied.

"Thats what I thought." Logan said as he picked Veronica up.

"Hey! Put me down you jerk!" Veronica yelled as she pounded his back.

"Nuh uh! This is my revenge." Logan said as he laughed an evil laugh. Logan walked towards the water with a shrieking Veronica, who was telling him about how much her outfit cost and how'd she murder him if he dropped her. Duncan and Meg chuckled at how they were acting.

"If I didn't know that Logan was dating Lily I would think that they were dating.." Duncan said ans Meg laughed and nodded.

"AHHH! LOGAN ECHOLLS YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Veronica screamed as they heard Logan laugh and run away.

"GET BACK HERE ECHOLLS!" Veronica screamed.

"NO WAY MARS!" Logan replied. Duncan and Meg chuckled as they watched Logan trip and Veronica hitting him with her flip-flop.

**A/N:** Lol..Please message me about this chapter. I'm sort of rusty on my writing and all. I mean how long have I been gone again? Yeah..So message me about my story and to my reader that read my other stories I'll be updating soon!


	7. SOS

- - -

**T**he

**N**ew

**I**t

**G**irl

- - -

**S**_O_**S**

- - -

_S-O-S please someone help me _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard _

_I can't take it see it don't feel right. _

_S-O-S please someone help me, _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard _

_You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night _

The song pulsed through the pitch black club as bodies grinded with each other. The lights blinked as the intoxicated teens rubbed against each other harder and harder.

_This time please someone come and rescue me _

_'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it _

_I'm lost, you got me lookin for the rest of me _

_Love is testing me but still I'm losing it _

_This time please someone come and rescue me _

_'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it, _

_I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, _

_Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it. _

Minds were in a haze as the song took over and bodies rubbed against each other. Sweat was pouring from bodies as the beat sped up.

_Just your presence and I second guess my sanity, _

_Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity _

_My tummy's up in knots, and when I see ya it gets so hot _

_My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock _

_Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right _

_Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight! _

_I melt with you, ya got me head over heels, (over heels) _

_Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel! _

The air was muggy and thick with perspiration. Bodies flowed together as the song had the intoxicated teens hypnotized. Everything was a blur and the only thing that was running through everybody's mind was getting laid and quick.

_S-O-S, please someone help me (someone help me) _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard _

_You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night_

Veronica sat by herself as she watched the dancing crowd and listened to the heavy pants of dancers as they grinded to the song. The song was addictive and had the entire club set on fire. She stared down at her martini as she played with the toothpick and watched the olive swirl around in the drink. The song ended as the dancers stood still catching there breath but the action was soon lost as the songs restarted and the dancers restarted with a recharged body.

"Do you mind if I take this seat?" a voice asked as Veronica shifted her eyes towards the intruder.

Veronica's green-blue eyes interlocked with chocolate brown ones. Veronica's lips curled into a soft smile as she turned her body towards none then _the_ Logan Echolls.

"Of course." Veronica replied as she let go of her toothpick allowing it to drop towards the table.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Logan yelled as Veronica strained her ears to listen to what Logan was saying.

"I decided I needed a night of fun and this is where I ended up." Veronica yelled back as the intoxicating music blared through the speakers. Logan nodded his head as he tapped his fingers to the beat of the song. Veronica gave Logan a small smile as she watched Lily make her way over towards them. Veronica resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the other blonde.

"Logan where were you? I couldn't find you at all." Lily purred in Logan's ear as her green eyes glinted maliciously towards Veronica.

"I just saw Veronica so I decided to come and talk to her." Logan said as he kissed Lily on the lips. Veronica glared as she watched the young couple make out. Lily looked over at Veronica as she pulled her head away from Logan and grinned over at Veronica.

"Well I'll just be on the dance floor. Care to join Logan?" Lily asked as she directed her eyes at Veronica.

"Sure." Logan replied as they made their way towards the dancing crowd. **Uh. She thinks that she's so good but lets face it I'm better. She's nothing compared to me. So what that she has Logan that's not going to be for long.** Veronica scanned her eyes through the crowd until she spotted a boy with messy brown hair and hazel eyes staring at her. Veronica smiled at him as she made her way towards him. She stood in front of him as he leaned against the bar.

"Hi I'm Veronica." Veronica whispered into his ear as chills were sent down his spine. He smirked at her as he nodded his head.

"Alex." the guy replied as Veronica scanned her eyes over his body. **From what I can tell he's a total skater. **

"You wanna dance?" Alex asked as Veronica took his hand and followed him towards the dance floor.

"So what school do you go to?" Alex whispered through Veronica's ear as his warm breath tickled her skin sending a wave of pleasure to the very core of her body.

"Neptune High." Veronica said as Alex smirked at her showing his million dollar smile that would snag any girl's heart.

"Nice. I'm gonna start there this fall." Alex said as he gave her a small smile. Veronica smiled at him as she leaned in closer towards him.

"Well that's nice to hear since I'll be starting Neptune High this fall too." Veronica whispered as they both smiled at each other. The song started to speed up as Veronica and Alex grinded together enjoying each other's company and leaving Veronica forgetting Logan. A pair of chocolate brown eyes watched the dancing couple with pure jealousy burning through their eyes.

**A/N:** Alright people I updated A New IT Girl and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review my story and send in what you think! I want to know what you guys are thinking about my story! So please send in any review! I'd rather have a bad review as long as it's any review. Message me about what you guys think about the story. Should I continue it or delete it?

**Thank You To:**

**Milly, Fanatical Drama Queen,** **Hannah, Giselle, Matilda030788, SatisfactoryInfluence, Andrea Kimelle, Abercrombie 18, FanFicFairy514, Sak5584, Lil Aussie Alias Chick, Moustrich, Sarah, Alana, Hopelessromantic101, Angela, Fyreangel5, Fara, Michelle, Kinky1, Lamiss12, Wendy, Itd2Girl101, Hailey, Angelyn, xoxJayxox, Aimz00, Shanee, CK, Cosmopolitan, Kel, VMARS, WantingChino, Rose, Rocks and Glass, Anonymous ppl and all of my other readers! Thanks you guys so much for reviewing and reading my story! **


	8. Ruler of All Dogs

- - -

**T**he

**N**ew

**I**t

**G**irl

- - -

**R**_u_**l**_e_**r **_O_**f **_A_**l**_l _**D**_o_**g**_s_

- - -

**Drama. **That's what Veronica's life has always been. From nasty comments to boyfriend stealing wars Veronica got drama to the third degree. **Guilty as charged.** Alex O'Connell, the super cute skater boy from Orange County California was definitely stirring up even **more** drama in Neptune. Something that Veronica could cut down on. From getting Logan's cold shoulder to hitting the hottest club in Neptune **and** meeting a cute skater boy Veronica's world was way off its axis. Is she suppose to be upset and devastated by Logan's cruel cold shoulder or is she suppose to be screaming her head off and scribbling Mrs. Alex O'Connell all over her spirals? Confusion and beauty does not mix. Well not in Veronica's world at least. Brains and looks is what Veronica praised herself for. From her quick tongue lashings to the hottest trends she was **always** on top of the world.

Veronica parked her metallic blue Porsche outside of the Mannings' driveway as the California sun beat down on the car giving it a shimmer, honking her horn Veronica watched Meg stumble out of the house metallic pink heels in one hand and a pink clutch in the other. Veronica looked like the definition of cool to Meg. With her sitting in a metallic blue Porsche with large Dior sunglasses propped onto her face, her blonde hair tied in a pony tail and sporting the latest Jimmy Choos with a cute BCBG outfit and sporting all of this nonchalantly? That was the ultimate degree of cool.

"Hey Meg read to hit the mall and shop till you drop?" Veronica asked as she opened the passenger door for Meg to get in.

"Obviously Veronica. What do you think?" Meg said as she slid into the black leather seat, smoothing her white mini down as she touched her make-up up in the side rearview mirror.

"Alright than. LET'S GET THIS PARTY ON THE ROAD!" Veronica yelled as she flipped the CD player on. Kelly Clarkson blared from the sound stereo as she drove away leaving neighbors gawking at the two girls.

"Alright before I hit the mall I like to plan out what stores I go to first. So we have about two hours to shop and find the perfect partying outfit for the Casablancas' end of the summer bash. So what stores do you want to hit first?"

"I'm not sure. I usually pick the clothing from my closet instead of shopping two hours before the party." Meg said as she stared at Veronica her eyebrows knit in worriment.

"Have no fair! For the fashion police is here!" Veronica said as she flashed Meg a million dollar smile erasing away any doubts of Meg's. The two girls chatted away about the stores they wanted to drop by at as they drove toward the mall.

Veronica slipped a Jimmy Choo clad foot out of the car as she slid off of the Italian leather seats. She had her purse in hand with her credit cards at disposal, ready to face the **mall.** The mall was where teens shopped, hung out with friends, checked out the latest trends and most importantly sized up the competition. They checked each other's outfits out looking for a fashion disaster. Meg stared nervously at all the watching eyes. Veronica strutted down the parking lot. She walked as if she was on a walkway in Milan sporting a new dress made by Ralph Lauren. Her Jimmy Choo wedges hit the gray pavement as she turned around at the entrance doors and bowed to the onlookers. This was all a regular day to Veronica while this all scared Meg to her wits end.

"How did you do that?!?"

"Do what?" Veronica asked as she slipped her sunglasses off and stared at Meg her blue-green eyes penetrating into her brown ones.

"You know. Walk down the parking lot without flinching! I was scared to death!" Veronica let out a small laugh as she patted Meg's arm.

"It's something you pick up when you live in Beverly Hills. Sizing the enemy up is one of the most important rules in being a teenage girl."

"They have rules?!?"

"No duh Meg. What have you been living in the past few years? A cave?"

"Sorry..." Meg mumbled as she buried her red face into her hands trying to hide herself.

"It's okay. Come on lets start to shop I want to hit some stores before our two hours are up!" Veronica said as she slapped Meg's ass jokingly and ran down the halls with Meg chasing after her. Oh the fun that being a teenager is.

Veronica scanned through the racks of dresses at a little boutique near the mall. She was looking for the right dress that would make a large splash for her when she would open the doors to the Casablancas' making her grand entrance into the house. She stopped as her hand took a gorgeous dress. Veronica's eyes traveled down the dress appraising the design and having her outfit formed in her mind. It would be perfect and most of all it would give her the advantage she needs over Lily. Her world may be tipped off its axis but Veronica was still in control wether anyone liked it or not. Life was anything but fair after all it is a dog eat dog world and she was the ruler of **all** dogs.


	9. Jealousy, Ralph Lauren and Punch

- - -

**T**he

**N**ew

**I**t

**G**irl

- - -

**J**_e_**a**_l_**o**_u_**s**_y__R_**a**_l_**p**_h_** L**_a_**u**_r_**e**_n_** a**_n_**d **_P_**u**_n_**c**_h_** A**_ R_**e**_c_**i**_p_**e **_F_**o**_r_** C**_a_**t**_a_**s**_t_**r**_o_**p**_h_**e **

- - -

**L**_o_**t**_s_** o**_f_** L**_o_**v**_e_** t**_o_

**LoganLV**

_Ashley_

**VMLoganLuvr**

_LoVe09er_

**NRGirl90**

_Cosmopolitan_

For messaging me even though I never updated! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!

The song pulsed through the raging party as the drunken teens lipped _Sophomore Slump Or Comeback of The Year_ by Fall Out Boy. The 09ers grinded against each other as they touched any body part that could be found in the sea of bodies. It was a sea of drunken 09ers who were out of it and would wake up the next morning with a raging headache to match the end of the summer bash. Veronica watched as the sea of intoxicated teens slowly started to mosh to Korn and bang their heads to the song. One girl that was ahb-viously out of it jumped onto a table and started shaking her ass like there was no tomorrow. The party has only begun and the teenagers were already drunk and some were even high.

"Wow. This is the craziest party I have ever seen..." Meg whispered into Veronica's ear as she stared, wide-eyed at the mass of humans moshing to the song that was currently blaring through the $100,000 speakers. Veronica's blue-green eyes scanned through the party looking for a _specific_ someone as she dropped Meg's arm and stood on tip toes.

"If you think this is crazy wait till you get to an average party at Beverly Hills." Veronica replied as she stared dazedly at the party her mind in a different dimension.

"Well if it isn't _Little Miss Perfect!_" a drunken Lily screamed as she waltzed over to Veronica her green eyes hazed over with alcohol. Veronica rolled her eyes as she scrunched her nose up fearing to smell Lily's foul breath.

"What?!? You think you're too _good_ for this party too? That you're too _good_ for Neptune? Well guess what! YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER SPOILED LITTLE BRAT!" Lily spat out as she glared at Veronica her large eyes turning into small slits her pouting, ruby red lips pressed straight into a firm line.

"God Lily. Could you drink anymore? Your breath is killing me here."

"Ha ha. Why Ms. Mars I don't think I have ever seen a girl with something stuck up her ass as bad as you."

"Really? You should look in the mirror more often. Oh wait! I'm sorry if you do it just cracks...My bad for forgetting that minor detail."

"You think you're so funny! But guess what?!? You're not! You're nothing special just because you lived in _Beverly Hills._ What makes you so freaggin' different? You're just a stupid, little _bitch._" Lily spat.

"GOD LILY! YOU'RE SUCH A FREAGGIN' BITCH! I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BARGING INTO MY PERSONAL BUBBLE! SO WHAT IF I DON'T LIKE NEPTUNE THAT MUCH?!? SO WHAT IF I THINK BEVERLY HILLS IS BETTER?!? SO WHAT?!? I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE! GOD! LILY I JUST FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY! What comes around goes around." Veronica screamed as she grabbed a cup of punch and spilled it down Lily's dress. The music stopped as everyone watched slack jawed, wide eyed at the scene before them.

"YOU BITCH! THIS WAS A RALPH LAUREN_ LIMITED_ DRESS!" Lily clenched her teeth as her hands curled into fists ready to pummel Veronica's face in.

"And your point is...?" Lily screamed in rage as she charged at Veronica her green eyes flaming with hate. They went tumbling to the floor as they pulled at each other's hair, scratched at each other, bit, kicked, slapped and most of all tore at each other's dresses'. The 09ers watched with amusement flickering in their eyes as the girls tumbled around the floor destroying each other.

"BREAK IT UP!" a voice roared as everyone turned to stare at the intruding figure. His usual baby blue eyes were a storming navy as he pushed pass the crowd and pulled the two girls apart.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS THREE?!" Duncan screamed as he moved his head in front of each girls' face daring them to say something.

"CHRIST YOU GUYS! YOU'RE FIGHTING OVER NOTHING! I'M SO SICK OF THE TENSION BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU! FUCK I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO BE ALL BUDDY-BUDDY BUT COULD YOU AT LEAST TRY TO RESTRAIN YOURSELVES?!" The two girls turned their heads away from each other as they snorted at Duncan's outburst.

"God D no need to spaz on us. We're not effing retarded or anything. In fact, I think we're quite talented if I do say so for myself." Lily said as she raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Lils this isn't a joke. Veronica isn't any other girl in Neptune. God she's my friend Lils. Can't you at least respect that?! I may not approve of all the things you do but I don't pummel you! Just stop fighting with Veronica. Please Lils?"

"HEY! Why am I getting all the blame? This hussy has as much a responsibility in all of this as I do! GOD D! You're so unfair!"

"Who the hell are you calling a hussy you bitch?! Don't talk about me like I'm not here cause I am and everyone sure as hell knows it." Veronica spat out as Lily leapt at her. Duncan stopped Lily as he placed his hand on her shoulder pushing her away from Veronica.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!"

"Woah there DK. I didn't know you were sleeping with two girls while dating Meg! And one of them is your sister?! I'm shocked! Isn't that considered incestuous? But hey if it suits your needs who am I to stop you?" Logan slurred out as he swayed over to the trio. He threw his arms around Veronica and Lily's shoulders as he nuzzled their necks the stench of his breath sickening them.

"God Logan what a time to get drunk! Just when I need you!" Duncan scolded as Logan giggled softly to himself.

"Ooh...Duncan is mad! Don't hurt me I swear I didn't do anything!" Logan bit out. "Please sir don't whip me back!"

"CUT THE CRAP LOGAN! Just go somewhere and ly down."

"God DK I didn't know that guys could PMS too but hey I guess today is surprise Logan day..."

"Shut up both of you!" Lily spat out as she tore herself away from them and strutted away to a bathroom her emerald eyes glaring daggers at anyone who dared to move in front of her.

"Well I guess that just leaves the three of us...You guys ready for the time of your lives? Cause...Logan here is gonna show you the most amazing things ever! Yeah I will...Mhm..." Duncan slipped Logan over his shoulder as he led him towards the couch.

"Christ my lip is bleeding." Veronica whispered out as she stalked towards the same bathroom Lily was occupying...

**A/N:** FINALLY! I revamped _The New IT Girl_. I hope you guys will enjoy its new look and this chapter isn't as great as I wished for it to be but hey beggars can't be choosers. Most importantly my le lovely readers review! REVIEW! I know I sound like a complete bitch since I haven't updated in months but I would like some reviews. Tell me your thoughts on my new chapter and most of all the new look for the story. I would like to send lots of love to all of my supportive readers! I couldn't do this without you.

**IN CELEBRATION OF NEW **_**VERONICA MARS**_** EPISODES I WILL CREATE A NEW STORY! SO KEEP YOUR EYES OUT FOR MY NEW STORY!**

- - -


End file.
